The invention relates to a precision resistor for measuring purposes in electrical circuits arranged on printed circuit boards.
Known precision resistors for the above-mentioned field of application are made of a thermally conductive alloy and formed into strips. Solderable wire terminals or narrow metal strips are secured by means of spot welding to both ends of the resistor strips to serve as connecting pins for fastening them to the circuit board and effecting their connection with the conductors of the board.
The resistor itself may be from a semifinished material and may be made as a stamped metal part having comparatively close resistance value tolerances. The weld joints, however, cannot be achieved with the accuracy required, thus resulting in unacceptable variances of the tolerances, thereby requiring in some form a fine tuning of the resistor. While the welding process is time consuming and expensive, the additional tuning process is even more so.